movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Hercules (Disney live action remake)
'Hercules '(2027 film) is a live-action remake of the famous 1997 Disney film. Hercules: Demigod son of Zeus and Hera who was kidnapped and turned into mortal as a infant by his evil uncle Hades. Megara "Meg": A warrior princess, former agent of Hades and love interest of Hercules. Iolaus: An former thief and best friend of Hercules since their teenage year. Pegazus: Pet winged horse of Hercules, created as a newborn colt by Zeus as a gift for baby Hercules out of clouds, Pegazus will be CGI. Eartha: Megara's horse and transportation steed, and Pegazus' love interest. Zeus: Biological father of Hercules and rival brother of Hades, portrayed by Kevin Sorbo. Hera: Sister/wife of Zeus and biological mother of Hercules. Poseidon: God of the sea and Zeus' other brother. Olympian Gods: Children of Zeus and biological siblings of Hercules. The Muses: (Calliope, Melpomene, Terpsichore, Thalia and Clio) Goddesses of the arts and musics and five of Zeus' offspring. Hades: God of the underworld and lord of the dead, evil brother of Zeus and nemesis uncle of Hercules. Ponos & Panikos: Shape-shifting loyal demon henchmen of Hades, who always afraid of their superior. They desire to get a promotion from Hades. Ponos is demon of hard labour and painful toil and Panikos is the demon of sudden fear and paranoid, Ponos and Panikos will be CGI. The Fates (Clotho, Lachesis and Atropos) Are three wraiths who see the future and decide how long mortals live. They share a single eye among them (a trait from another mythological trio, the Graeae). They predict Hades' failed attempt to conquer Mount Olympus. Greek creatures for Hercules' twelve labours: # Nessus the Centaur # Lernaean Hydra # Erymanthian Boar # Nemean Lion # Harpy # Ceto the sea serpent # Minotaur # Black griffin # Gorgon (with snake tail for a legs) # Cyclops # The Elemental Titans: Lythos, Hydrosa, Pyrosa and Stratos. # Cerberus The Events are different from the animated original film: * Zeus creates baby Pegazus out of clouds then gives him life while using "How to Make a Pet" book. * The Muses are present when Hades departs from Zeus' celebration. * Hades shares the same appearance with his other counterpart from Descendants 3 who is portrayed by Cheyenne Jackson. * Ponos (Pain) and Panikos (Panic) are human-size demons with huge bat-like wings on their backs, Pain & Panic are renamed Ponos & Panikos, they are amalgam the original Pain and Panic and 2010 Hades' demons from Clash of the Titans. They first appear in their gargoyle statue forms when Hades summons them they morph to their true form. * The Fates are pale skinned old women with exposed eye-socket, sharing each other with their magic eye. They are amalgam of their original counterparts from the 1997 film and the Stygian Witches from 2010 Clash of the Titans. * Hades is present to personally watch his nephew's mortalization before he, Ponos & Panikos are interrupted by a mortal couple, after Hercules' adoption Hades is furious at Ponos & Panikos for their failure, they ask him for another mortality potion and let them redeem themselves but that was the only he got. Ponos convinces Hades to let Hercules live in a mortal life, saying "IF he'll know his father is Zeus" but just in case, they gather various Greek monsters to eliminate Hercules. * The Muses are present at Zeus and Hera's sad moment for their mortalized son. * After teen Herc finally knows who and what he is and first met a teenage thief named Iolaus then became friends. Iolaus did not believe Herc that Zeus is his father until he is struck by lightning and is convinced. * Pegazus has white body with blue mane, tail and wings. * Hercules, Iolaus and Pegazus encounter the princess of war, Megara who was fighting Nessus. * Megara's fighting skill and combat armour inspired Xena. Her favourite weapon is Chakram. Meg is a amalgam of the 1997 original Megara and Xena the warrior princess, who she shares the same name with Megara of the Amazons and Xena's exact look-a-like, Meg. * Meg's horse, Eartha is similar to Argo, Xena's horse. * Hades angrily learns from Meg about and finds out that Hercules knows Zeus is his father. * After the Hydra's first decapitation it grew two new heads. * The Muses are present after Hercules' victory over Hydra. * Hades orders a pizza and sees Hercules' picture printed on the pizza box and burst in anger with Ponos & Panikos scorched. * When Hades finds out that Hercules has strongly fallen in love with Megara and restrained her in chains. * Lythos the two headed Rock Titan has four arms. * Hydros and Pyros are female named Hydrosa and Pyrosa. * The Cyclops is not a fifth or sixth counting Lythos' two heads, but is the last monster selected and sent by Ponos & Panikos on Hades' behalf to eliminate Hercules. * Meg, Iolaus and Pegazus arrive to assist Herc while Megara fights off the Cyclops. * Megara sacrifices herself to push Hercules out of the way of the fall of a collapsing column as Herc and Iolaus try to lift it, then Hercules to regain his strength because Hades' end of the bargain is now broken as he promised that Meg wouldn't get hurt. * Hercules travels to the Underworld to rescue Meg's soul, he enter Hades' throne chamber holding Ponos & Panikos, demanding Meg's soul. * After Hercules angrily punches Hades into the River Styx, where he is swarmed by vengeful souls as he screams "No! Let me out!" and dragged to the depths, mush to Ponos & Panikos' delight of their master being trapped. * During the end credit in 'A Star is Born' Herc and Meg settle wearing Greek normal clothes. Ponos & Panikos are last seen standing in the autograph line where Herc is signing, showing their gratitude to Hercules for freeing them from Hades' servitude. Category:Walt Disney Pictures films